


The Valentine's Day for the Fools

by Totally_not_a_Weeb



Series: The Twin Fools- Verse [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Analysis, Explicit love letter reading, F/F, Love Letters, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), One Shot, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_a_Weeb/pseuds/Totally_not_a_Weeb
Summary: A short piece of Valentine's Day fiction vomited up in a couple of hours, enjoy.I am begging you to comment, let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this





	The Valentine's Day for the Fools

**14/02/2018 - 5:45 - Uncle Akito's House - Airsato Minako**

 

Minako woke up lazily and looked at her phone, taking a look at the date, it was Valentines Day and she didn't have a date, not that she wasn't looking for one, it was just more a case of she didn't want to enter a long-distance relationship with the unfortunate girl she ended up dating, as such, Minako had a wasteland for her love life.

 

She looked at the phone again, due to the day, no one's going to question if she starts reading romance manga, sure, she was alone on Valentines Day, but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy herself with the rest of the hermits of the school.

 

Though if she was lucky, someone might actually send her some chocolates, she liked the taste of them, whether they be milk, white or, hell, even dark chocolate, she thought about that and went to the shower.

**14/02/2018 - 7:30 - Shujin Academy - Takamaki Ann**

 

Today was definitely the day, the day in which she would confess her feelings to Shiho, or at the very least, get closer to confessing them, it was the perfect day for it, after all.

 

She walked into school with her book bag containing a set of chocolates (Shiho's favourite White Chocolate), a love letter (Which was anonymous) and of course, she brought a game that Shiho had her eyes on for a long time.

 

With all the care of a mother lifting her child, she placed her gits into Shiho's shoe locker, noting that Shiho hadn't arrived at school yet if the fact that the school slippers are still there was anything to go by.

**14/02/2018 - 7:30 - Seven Sisters High School - Arisato Minato**

 

Minato wasn't much for romance and didn't really like Valentine's Day, though if there was one thing that he was glad for and that was that his sister couldn't tease him over his forever single status.

 

He opened his shoe locker and saw that there was a love letter inside as well as a small box of chocolates.

 

It was a pink box, about 30cm by 30cm, with about 10cm depth, he couldn't identify the brand of chocolates, opening the box, he saw that the confectionary was handmade. Well, that certainly narrowed things down for him, there were only a few people who go to this school who actually know how to make confectionary. He closed the box and then looked at the love letter.

 

The envelope was made of dull white paper which looked to be of high quality, the seal of which was a pink heart. On the envelope was inscribed the words:

 

"To Arisato Minato, the Smartest Boy in the School" He looked at the calligraphy, it was damn near flawless and it spoke of nervousness.  He opened the letter, breaking the seal with ease, the paper for the rest of the letter also seemed to be of high quality and the calligraphy seemed to be just as good.

 

"To Arisato Minato,

I've watched you for the longest time and I just can't keep quiet anymore, I love you in ways unimaginable and I've always thought that your disposition and sharp intellect was the most attractive thing in the school. I know you won't accept my feelings because I'm a boy, but I thought that you might want to know.

Signed, your not-so-secret admirer" Looking at the letter, Minato blushed somewhat upon reading the words, this was actually one of the first love letters that he received, though he had no idea what to do when it came down to it.

**14/02/2018 - 7:30 - Seven Sisters High School - Arisato Minako**

 

Minako opened her shoe locker to find a box of chocolates placed carefully over her school slippers. She first took a look at the box of chocolates, maybe she'd actually not be stuck alone at the end of the day, reading 'Girl Friends' and wishing she had a similar relationship.

 

The box was as expected, a dull pink and shaped like a heart, she couldn't really size up the dimensions at a glance, that was more something that her brother did. A red ribbon was tied around the box and finished in a small bow. Attached to the ribbon was a small piece of paper. She looked at what was written on the paper

 

"Sweets, for the sweetest person I know." She blushed as she looked at the words, shaking her head, Minako focused on the words themselves, it was written in Romanji and in blocky writing that made it harder for her to guess who it was from.

 

Opening the box, she saw that there was a selection of chocolates that one would expect to see on Valentine's Day. The appearance of the chocolates made her think that it was store bought, though it was most likely expensive, the kids at this school didn't do cheap or things by half for that matter. She took a small bit of one of the many heart-shaped pieces of chocolate, it was caramel and tasted rather nice. She looked to her side and saw a rather bookish looking boy look at her eating the chocolates with a hopeful expression on his face.

**14/02/2018 - 17:00 - Shiho's House - Suzui Shiho**

 

Shiho was sad that she was unable to bring herself to get a few gifts for Ann, she really wanted to, but she couldn't find the courage supplies that would have made her bring in the love letter for the quarter American girl, not that she didn't already have several love letters already drafted for Ann, she just couldn't find the courage to bring them in.

 

Shiho then started looking at the gifts she got, starting by looking at the selection of confectionaries in the box, then at the love letter and then at the game that was bought. Then at the love letter again. With jubilance, she told Ann about her love letter and gifts and the foreign girl looked really happy for her. Shiho was so excited that she totally forgot to open up her gifts.

 

She picked up the love letter first, as it was of the most pressing concern. It was nice white paper and looked like it was of high quality. The seal was shaped like a heart and was coloured red. She opened up the letter and read it.

 

"Dear Suzui Shiho,

I've been feeling this way about you for many, many years, I've loved you more than I am comfortable saying and I just couldn't find the courage to tell you this to your face, but I can't hold it anymore, I need to tell you somehow that I'm in love with you and I can't stop loving you. I know that you won't return my feelings because I'm a girl, but I still need to tell you and I still hope beyond hope that you could find it in your heart to accept my feelings and be the Juliet to my Romeo." There was no name at the bottom, how the hell was she able to figure out who this girl was with no name.

 

The "Many, many years" part could be exaggerated, or it could be literal, she only knew Ann from middle school but it could have been a case of someone who was in her middle school and went to Shujin but couldn't find the courage to talk to Shiho.

 

Looking at the writing, it was done in a deep blue ink and looked like it was written with a ballpoint pen, so whoever wrote it probably didn't want someone to be able to trace them or thought that the words inside the letter were enough to identify them.

 

She then put the letter down and went to take a look at the confectionary box, about big enough to fit through the mailbox of most houses, it looked rather expensive, opening it, she saw that there was a selection of rather sugary sweets and white chocolate. Shiho picked up one of the pieces of white chocolate and bit into it, tasted like most white chocolates did and it was rather sweet.

 

She didn't like this whole 'love' business, especially with the love letter and the confectionary, this seems like the sort of thing that Ann would get, she was the pretty one of the two and the one that stood out more, though Ann said that she hadn't received anything today and it simply wasn't all that fair that plain old Shiho got something but pretty and radiant Ann got nothing.

 

Shiho shook her head and then went up to the final gift, a single game for the PS Vita, it was sequel to a mystery game that she played through before, she had her eye on this game for the longest time and she couldn't really imagine who would've known about this, though if someone saw her play this game, they probably would've been able to make the deduction that she wanted this game as well.

**14/02/2018 - 17:30 - Uncle Akito's House - Airsato Minako**

 

Minako wasn't entirely sure who exactly was the person that gave her the sweets was, the boy turned out to be not related and was looking at a girl who was at the shoe lockers further down, apparently.

 

She was listening to music as she read 'Girl Friends', it wasn't like she sad about being alone on Valentine's Day or anything, though did splurge on the next volume of the manga, though that was neither here or there.

 

She was listening to her Valentine's Day Playlist, titled "Forever Alone", the name did make her laugh even as it brought a small tear to her eyes. If only she stayed at school long enough to be able to establish who most of the people in the school were, she might be able to get into a relationship then.

**14/02/2018 - 17:30 - Uncle Akito's House - Airsato Minato**

 

Minato wasn't able to figure out who the Sapiosexual was who was in love with him at the end of the day and as such, another Valentine's Day came to a close with him playing Innocent Sin Online with his party instead of celebrating this day with a significant other.

 

He did have a few clues as to who the boy was, but all of his investigations came up dry with flat-out denial or hearing that a friend of a friend might know something.

 

He looked around and saw his sister reading the yuri manga she bought today, with a similarly bitter expression on her face. She hadn't figured out who was her secret admirer, much to her dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapiosexual: a person who finds intelligence sexually attractive or arousing.
> 
> Romaji: The Japanese term for the Latin Letters that are used in pretty much every Western European Language and a few Eastern European ones as well
> 
> I wrote this fanfic while listening to my insufferable Love Song playlist, trust me, I do not advise listening to it for anyone as it is really shit, but I can't be bothered to get rid of it.


End file.
